This invention relates generally to a heater, or heat pump, for a pool or spa and, more particularly, to such a heater which does not require an integral, internal temperature regulating controller.
All conventional pool/spa heaters include an internal, integrated temperature regulating controller. This internal temperature regulating controller is provided to maintain the pool/spa water temperature at a user-selected setpoint. However, in many applications, the pool/spa heater is used in combination with a pool/spa automation controller system, which also has an integrated temperature regulating controller. When the pool/spa automation controller system is used in combination with the pool/spa heater, the temperature regulating controller of the pool/spa automation controller system will manage the temperature regulating control function for the pool or spa. In operation, the pool/spa automation controller system overrides the integrated temperature regulating controller of the pool/spa heater. Thus, when a pool/spa automation controller system is used in combination with the pool/spa heater, the integrated temperature regulating controller of the pool/spa heater is rendered redundant, and unnecessary.
In addition to the integral temperature regulating controller, conventional pool/spa heaters also typically include a number of integrated temperature limiting control switches. These temperature limiting control switches limit the highest allowable temperature of the pool/spa water in the event that the temperature regulating controller malfunctions. For example, if the water temperature should exceed a maximum temperature setpoint, the temperature limiting control switches would shut off the heater. These temperature limiting control switches are necessary to meet safety and regulatory requirements. The maximum temperature setpoint of the temperature limiting control switches is conventionally set much higher than the maximum temperature setting that can be selected via the temperature regulating controller of the pool/spa automation system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a pool/spa heater without an integrated temperature regulating controller in order to reduce the cost and manufacturing requirements conventionally associated with pool/spa heaters, where the pool/spa heater is going to be used in combination with a pool/spa automation controller system.